


Powdery kisses

by Mars_Stars



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Just a fluffy one shot, M/M, One Shot, i can't tag this one fellas, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_Stars/pseuds/Mars_Stars
Summary: Evan calls Connor to help bake for Heidi's birthday





	Powdery kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Totally didn't have Waitress on repeat writing this

Heidi’s birthday was coming up.Evan wanted to do something just a little special this year since it would be most likely the last year of him living there. He tried to bake,but he needed a helper. He called Connor to help him out.   
“You...need help with baking?”, Connor laughed. Evan sighed, “Yeah, I never did this before…” Connor chuckled, “Luckily for you, I have a little sister. But I haven’t in awhile.”   
“Then, we’ll figure it out.”, Evan smiled. Connor blushed red. His smiles makes Connor want to fly in the air. God, he was so 

Gay

For this kid

Anyways

Connor put his hair up in a bun and that’s when Evan blushed. They were just so

 

Heckn 

Gay

ANYWAYS Evan pulled out a cookbook that was never used. You could tell by the amount of dust on the cover. “Okay, what’s your mom’s favorite?”, Connor asked. “Uhhh, no clue. Let’s just see what she has marked in here…”, Evan mumbled. After reading through all the recipes, they settled on a cherry pie. It was simple, but it appeared it was Heidi’s favorite. 

After a trip to the grocery store, they returned to Evan's house and started baking. Connor looked at the amount of ingredients that they had. They definitely had more than needed. Twice as much-  
Wait.   
Connor Murphy had an idea. “Hey, Ev?”  
“Yeah, Con?”  
“Bet I could make a pie faster than you.”  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Yes.”  
“You're on.”  
Evan was competitive with Connor. It was like their own games. In the end, they both got a prize and the prize was always a kiss. 5 minutes into the challenge and they already made a mess. Flour was everywhere on the counter. Connor was starting to get tired of baking. He glanced at the flour again and looked at Evan. Connor smirked as he took a handful of flour and threw it at Evan. “CONNOR WHAT THE HELL!?”, Evan exclaimed. Connor started laughing like crazy. “I'm sorry...I had to…”, he said in between laughs. Evan glared at Connor, “Yeah? W-Well…”, he stopped talking to throw flour at Connor. “Fuck! Evan why?!”, Connor said. Before they knew it, flour was in every square inch of the kitchen. They started throwing balls of dough at each other. Evan never giggled this hard in his life. Connor wanted to fly across space he loved Evan's laughter. They both had flour and little bits of dough stuck onto them. Connor’s bun was a mess. A mess full of dough and flour. Evan's hair looked completely white. Hell, their faces were covered too. “Connor, you're helping me clean this up.”, Evan said while still laughing. “Damn...fine. I'll help with that too.”, Connor sighed. Evan's face was a mess. “Ev, I ruined your beautiful face.”, Connor whined. Evan's face was pink and no longer white. Connor looked at the bag of flour, which wasn't the only bag, and put a pile of flour on his hands. He ran up to Evan and squished Evan's face to put more flour on it. “Connnnooorr!”, Evan whined. “Sorry sorry…”, Connor said. Connor stared at Evan's flustered face. Connor kissed Evan's cheek, leaving a shape of his lips on the powdery cheek of his boyfriend. Evan grew more flustered. Connor chuckled. “Wh-What is it?”, Evan asked. “The kiss. Left a mark.”, Connor chuckled. They smiled as they stared in each other's eyes. They then leaned in for a kiss. They smiled ear to ear in the kiss. Evan mumbled, “You're cleaning all of this up.” They both laughed in the kiss. “Dammit.”, Connor mumbled. Evan started to pull down Connor’s bun. Connor released his mouth and ruffled his hair and all the flour flew on to Evan. “Guess we gotta clean now.”, Connor said. “We? More like you.”, Evan laughed. 

The next day was Heidi’s birthday. Connor and Evan were waiting for her to return from work. They sat there on the couch with the pie on the coffee table. “I hope she likes it…”, Evan said anxiously. “Babe. Your mom will love it.”, Connor said petting his boyfriend’s hair. Evan, who was laying on top on Connor, turned his head to kiss him. Heidi opened the door and they smiled.   
“Hey, birthday mom.”  
“Hi mom.”  
“Hi...what's this?”  
They sat up and smiled. “W-Well, I didn't want to do nothing this year…”, Evan murmured, “So happy birthday, mom.” Heidi smiled. “Happy birthday, Ms. Hansen. You don't look a day over 22.”, Connor joked. Heidi laughed, “Thanks, boys. You didn't have to do this.”  
“Yes, we did. It's your birthday and we love you.”, Connor interrupted. “I love you too.”   
They all sat in silence.   
“Are we gonna sing happy birthday or what?”, Connor giggled. The Hansen’s shrugged and smiled. Connor started singing, “Happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you…” Evan started to sing as well, “happy birthday dear mom...happy birthday to you.”   
No one has heard any of them sing. They all thought it was lovely. “Thank you both. You're amazing.”, Heidi said while clapping for their song. “Wish I could stay longer, but I should go. It's getting late and I don't want to outstay my welcome.”, Connor said standing up. “Con, you aren't. You can stay as long as you want. Is that okay, mom?”  
“No, Ev. I don't want to keep you from a motherly son moment or whatever it's called. Besides it's her birthday. I don't want to ruin something.”, Connor said. “No, honey you can stay. It would be my pleasure.”, Heidi said. Connor smiled, “Thanks.”

Turns out the pie was great. Thank god, Connor helped. With a secret ingredient. 

The secret ingredient is powdered kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!!


End file.
